Many litter bins have been developed to collect trash, candy wrappers, napkins, empty cigarette packages, leaves, grass and the like. However, plastic bags which are harmful to the environment must be used with these litter bins in order to keep it clean and sanitary thereby making it unsuitable for environmental protection.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved litter bin which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.